


Rude

by krusherusher



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusherusher/pseuds/krusherusher





	Rude

It's Friday night and I'm here hanging around Beca's apartment. In times like this, even if she can be a grumpy cat and a kill joy, she is the one that can make me come back to my senses. She goes to the kitchen to get some pizza and booze then gets back to me.

"Dude are you fucking serious?! You're gonna ask Aubrey's dad for her hand?"

"Uhm, yeah? I'm one hundred and one percent sure."

"Dude, that's 'the general Posen' we're talking about. You sure you'll be okay? I'm pretty sure he still haven't forgotten what you did to the surprise party for 'his pick' for Aubrey."

Right. Aubrey's dad is one of the toughest generals I've met. Talk about being a father to Aubrey, he's like her too, but tougher. He has high expectations of her and I'm pretty sure he has high standards for her future other half too. I know he just wants the best for her and I don't know what his reaction will be if I ask him first...

"... but I love Aubrey."

"Gross. Dude! I know. I know. You've told me a gazillion times already. And yes, you said that aloud."

Shit. Yeah, I said that aloud. And yep, I'm gonna ask general Posen for her daughter's hand. I don't know what it will entail but it's now or never! I'm still in deep thoughts when Beca began waving her hand at my face and spoke again.

"Hey. Earth to Stacie. So, how are you planning to do this? I mean how will you make her dad agree? And what if he won't say yes?"

"Beca!!! Don't jinx it! I'm gonna walk up to him and ask him. Heck, I'll do anything just to make him say yes. And if he says no, I'll go back again. Everyday."

Crazy yeah? I know. Beca thinks so too. She just rolls her eyes but nods as if giving her approval to what I've just said.

"Woah, dude. You're dead serious about it huh? You're not drunk?"

She then puts her hand on my forehead as if checking if I'm sick or what. But duh. I'm serious. I may be the Stacie Conrad who's always been known for dodging commitments before but for Aubrey, I'm ready to risk it all. I'm ready to give everything I can.

And yes, Beca helped me plan for this great mission despite the complaining about my ideas but hey! She has the craziest and cheesiest ideas too! She also suggested making the Bellas reunite for this. We're gonna need some time and effort for this because we have to know how the Bellas are and their schedules. Also setting up the rehearsals and arranging the song is on the line. I bet they'll be thrilled maybe not by the idea of me proposing to Aubrey and her dad (they might think I'm sick or I'm crazy) but also with the idea that we'll get to bond and perform again.

With the plans we visualized, I started to grin with excitement. But then I remembered Chloe and Emily, the two Bellas who are that close to Aubrey. I'm starting to worry but chose to hold on to my family - the Bellas.

"Seems like a plan Becs. But one important favor. About Chloe and Emily..."

"What about Chloe and Emily?" "Becs! You know how close Aubrey and Chloe are right? They're literally bestfriends, excuse you! And Emily, she can't seem to be separated from Aubrey since our last reunion. If they knew about this they might get over excited and... and..."

I started fiddling with my phone, the sleeves of the shirt I wear and anything I can get a hold of because I suddenly got worried. But there goes Beca, cool and calm - opposite of the Beca I knew in college. She slapped my arm and grabbed my shoulders. A wake-up call from being the smartest when it comes to everything and anything science but the dumbest when it comes to this kind of thing - feelings and stuff... admitting it and finally, finally proposing!

"Dude! Hey, look. You're not the Stacie Conrad I knew. Calm your pitches! Don't worry about those things. Chloe and Emily might get a 'little' excited but that's it. I'm sure Chloe will present herself as the captain of this Stacie-Aubrey proposal thing. And Emily? We can handle her. You should worry about Aubrey's dad though."

Right. There's no point in just running around. We need to move now. For the first time, we finished talking, planning and catching up sober. We normally spend the night wasted as crap. With our planning slash catching up adjourned for now, I left Beca to arranging the songs that we're gonna use and the talking part to Chloe and Emily.

We need sleep. Tomorrow we'll start the move. There's a lot we need to accomplish in three months.


End file.
